


Hurricane

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humanformers, Pre-Relationship, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Brainstorm breaks into Rewind's house.
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Hurricane

"Hey," croaked Chromedome, peeking out from beneath the comforter he was wrapped in like a burrito. "Could you grab me some more water? Sorry."

Rewind looked up from his laptop where he was getting at least  _ some  _ work done while he kept an eye on his new friend, "Don't be sorry. Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you. Again."

"Like I said, no problem," Rewind set his laptop aside and pushed out of the guest room chair. He noted Chromedome had the shakes again, clutching the blanket like a lifeline, and grabbed the empty glass from the nightstand.

He was refilling it from the sink when a frantic, furious pounding began at the front door.

Rewind frowned. He definitely wasn't expecting anyone and the passion with which his visitor was banging on the door more than unsettled him, but he left the glass by the sink and went to check the peephole.

He didn't recognize the man outside. Dark skinned and lanky, he had dreadlocks pulled back and an eclectic layered outfit over a skinny frame that made him look like he didn't eat or sleep nearly enough. He had a look of determination on his face and his phone in his hand.

"Do I know you?" Rewind asked through the door.

"Is Chromedome in there?!" The stranger demanded. 

Rewind balked, and opened the door. "What? He's in the-"

The stranger immediately pushed past him and stomped right into his home, looking about frantically. 

"Chromedome! CD, are you here?!"

"Brainstorm?!" Chromedome called from the guest room. Brainstorm immediately followed the source of the voice as if he had been given the run of the place. Rewind slammed the door shut.

"Hey! Dude, you can't just barge in here!" he yelled, following him.

When he reached the doorway Brainstorm was already tearing the duvet off his baffled new friend and dragging him by the arm to sit up, talking a mile a minute.

"You  _ stupid _ asshole, do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" Brainstorm accosted.

"Wh- how did you  _ find _ me??"

"Ha! I put 'find my iPhone' on your phone like three years ago," Brainstorm smirked triumphantly, "Because I  _ knew _ you'd pull some kind of insane suicidal stunt like this  _ eventually _ . I was working on a lesson plan for my physics 101 class when Nautica comes up to me and she's all like hey, didn't your roommate get expelled the other day? How's he holding up? And I'm like he  _ what? _ What did you think I was going to think when I went back and found all your shit gone??"

Rewind gaped. "You moved out without telling your roommate?!"

"I was- I was having a crisis," Chromedome mumbled, visibly embarrassed. 

"I fucking bet!" Brainstorm exclaimed, turning his ex-roommate's arms over and checking his eyes, "I called your parents and they called me a slur and I'm like oh god, the bastard's a goner, I've lost him, oh my god-"

"He has your parents  _ number?  _ I thought you said you didn't have any  _ friends? _ " Rewind said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation with the whole situation. Brainstorm froze in checking Chromedome over, and stared at him.

"You told him you didn't have any friends? Am I not your friend?"

"That- it-" Chromedome stammered, "We're roommates. We have to be friends. I just didn't think you'd- I mean, you only come home like two days a week anyway, we barely even talk, I just figured that you-"

"CD, we have been roommates since  _ undergrad! _ " Brainstorm pulled away, upset, "like, seven years! I applied to PhD programs at the same places you applied to medschool at so we could together!" Brainstorm threw his hands in the air, "I got narcan certified because I thought you were gonna OD!"

"Oh," said Chromedome, and then hesitated, "I'm sorry."

"Wow," said Rewind, mouth a thin line, "You're really not good with people, are you?"

Chromedome looked over at him miserably, "Not really, no."

"You look like shit," Brainstorm said, crossing his arms, "did you take something?"

"He's just got withdrawals," Rewind supplied, "I said he could stay here since he didn't have anywhere else to go. Well, he said he didn't have anywhere else to go."

"I  _ don't, _ " Chromedome insisted, "It's student assisted housing; if I'm not attending the university I can't live there."

Brainstorm scowled, "Well, we just won't tell anyone you're living there, then."

"And risk your scholarship? No way."

"Listen, I said he could stay here and he can stay here," Rewind sighed, "I'm not throwing a sick person out on the street. It's not like it's any trouble, I've got plenty of space."

"Uh, yeah, actually, I noticed-" Brainstorm said, squinting at him, "Is this  _ your _ house? Like you own this place? By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"What do you  _ do? _ "

"I'm an entertainer," Rewind said, vaguely.

"He's a YouTuber," Chromedome corrected.

"Oh!" Brainstorm squinted at him, "I don't know you. Sorry."

"Trust me, you don't need to be sorry for that," Rewind mumbled, "Uh, your name was Brainstorm, right? I'm Rewind. It's nice to meet you. Even if you barged into my house."

"Right, right, sorry about that," Brainstorm handwaved, in a way that implied he was not much sorry at all, "Thank you for keeping an eye on my idiot roommate."

"Storm-"

"Not a problem," shrugged Rewind. 

"Storm, aren't you missing a lecture right now?" Chromedome asked suddenly.

"Well, I kind of thought you might be  _ dead _ , so I figured I could skip it this time," Brainstorm scowled.

Chromedome's eyebrows knit together guiltily, "Sorry. Uh, thanks for worrying about me."

"Listen, uh, if you wanna come back later, that's fine, just like, walk in like a normal person this time, okay?" Rewind sighed.

Brainstorm's eyes flicked nervously between them, before he nodded sharply. "Fine. Right, okay, CD, if you pull another stunt like this, so help me God, I will kick your ass into next week. I'll call you tonight. Don't do anything stupid." He stood up and turned to Rewind, "and don't let him have anything with dairy in it, he's lactose intolerant and he likes to pretend otherwise." Brainstorm passed Rewind as he headed back the way he came, and then spun around, "Actually, can I get your number? I can text you his GP's phone number and the login to his medical portal." 

Rewind laughed, startled, standing in the hall, "Wow. Seven years, huh?"

"Seven years!" Brainstorm repeated, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah, alright, give me your phone, I'll put it in your contacts," Rewind said, holding out his hand. He tried not to look horrified when Brainstorm handed him an old blackberry, but didn't think he did a very good job at it. He fumbled with the keypad and managed, somehow, to add his number, and handed it back.

"Right, okay, well, I'll text you then," Brainstorm said, striding back towards the front door and pulling it open, before he paused, and turned back. "Seriously. Thank you for helping him." With that, he shut the door, and it felt like a hurricane had finally passed. Rewind walked back to the guest room, where Chromedome was still sitting cross legged on the bed, frazzled.

"So," Rewind snorted, "No friends, eh?"

"I'm a notoriously dumb smart person," Chromedome supplied.


End file.
